


A Hunger for More...

by Bellama (Bellaurie)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Pizza, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaurie/pseuds/Bellama
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to have some fun writing fanfic I had in my head after seeing the phone-call you get from Beel when he tries to order pizza.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	A Hunger for More...

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to give the M/C a name since I just can't get around calling anything M/C, Y/N or anything like that. So I apologize for doing this =)  
> I called her Ayumi since it means wanderer, I found it fitting since she has basically wandered into the Devildom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, I certainly had fun writing it!

#  **A Hunger for More…**

A Shall We Date?: Obey Me! FanFic

Startled awake you sit up and peer into the complete darkness of your room, unsure what awoke you from your slumber. Your eyes slowly get used to the darkness as you muse at your surroundings, the familiar sight of your room makes itself known to you as you rub out the sleep from your eyes.

Since the Devildome is mostly dark, the complete and utter blackness outside your window is hint enough that you guess it’s still night. Picking up your D.D.D. you blink at the bright light that beams off the screen, tears stinging your eyes as you struggle to see the time.

You groan as you notice the time, “03.37…” Sighing to yourself you toss your head back in annoyance. Nights have been mostly restless here in the Devildom, ever since you got here. Getting used to your life here, and going back to school was not easy. Not to mention the demons. It had been a wild rollercoaster ride ever since...

Living amongst demons had been the most difficult part. Especially the seven brothers you currently were living under the same roof as right now, seven freakishly _ handsome  _ brothers. Going back to your first memory of the Devildom, one handsome male face appearing after the other. It was a girl’s wet dream if it hadn’t been for the whole, ‘ _ Oh hey, we kidnapped you and enrolled you into the Devildom’s school for demons. And you have no say in the matter _ .’ It would have been a wonderful perfect even, well, almost perfect, experience.

“Ah!” You exclaim just as you notice a message on your D.D.D., now that your eyes have finally adjusted to the blinding light. It was a message from Beel, “ _ What could Beel want at this hour _ ?” You think to yourself as your finger taps lightly on his name, opening the message.

**Beelzebub:**   
You up?

One simple question is all there is, and the absence of the ‘...’ lets you know that was all he messaged, probably waiting for your response.  Beel was probably on one of his nightly food excursions, the demon was always hungry. Always looking for food, even during the night. How he ever got any sleep, was beyond you. It was sort of adorable how he always said ‘ _ I’m hungry... _ ’ in a way, it didn’t help that he was tall as hell, muscular and handsome to boot. Sighing you started to respond to his message when there was a faint knock on your door.

A little startled, you put down your D.D.D. forgetting about the message you were typing as you looked at your door.

“Ayumi… you up?” Beel’s voice inquired through the door, shocked you jump out of your bed walking briskly over the cold floor as your feet get increasingly cold with every step. Finally reaching the door, you open it slowly to reveal a very apologetic looking Beel. Half hiding behind the door, you give him a warm smile.

“I am now…” You respond, smiling up at the tall demon. He was wearing black comfy looking pants and a simple black t-shirt, probably his version of pyjamas. But from what you can remember Belphie saying, he usually sleeps naked, obviously, he must have gotten dressed in a hurry considering how dishevelled he looked. In one hand he as carrying a huge stack of pizza boxes, and in the other was a smaller one.

“Ah… sorry, did I wake you?” He replied, looking a little unsure.

“It’s fine, Beel… what did you want?” You tell him, smiling at him assuringly.

“I uhm… got hungry” he started, inclining his head towards the huge stack of pizzas he was carrying. “And I was thinking… maybe you would keep me company? I wasn’t in the mood to eat alone, and I brought you your favourite pizza as well, just in case!” He finished explaining, gesturing with his hand holding the smaller pizza box.

You chuckle slightly as you shake your head in disbelief, it was not the first time Beelzebub had asked you to join him during his nightly snacking. Usually, he summoned you to the kitchen though, but this is the first time he has come to your bedroom during the night like this. Opening the door more, you give him a nod and gestured for him to enter. For a moment Beel looked shocked and blushed slightly as he turned his eyes away from you, hesitating to walk into your room.

“Did you… _not_ want to eat here?” You ask unsure, his behaviour is a little odd to you.

“No, I mean… yes… thank you…” He mumbles, walking past you and into your room quickly. Settling down on your bed, holding out the small pizza box to you, still not looking at you.

Bewildered you look down at yourself and at him. ‘ _ Surely not _ …?’ You think to yourself as you walk slowly over to Beel, pondering. You hadn’t really thought about it since Beel hasn’t really shown you any interest at all, but currently, you were wearing a comfy pink tank top and a pink camo hot pants, your usual sleeping wear. You had been so startled by Beel appearing suddenly at your door that you hadn’t even thought of getting more clothes on, a little embarrassed at yourself you hurriedly sit down beside Beel on the bed and accept the pizza from him, which he is still holding out to you, without looking at you.

‘ _ Maybe I should put some more clothes on or… would that be silly now _ ?’ You think to yourself, looking at the oddly flustered demon in front of you.

“Beel… you okay?” You ask him tentatively, watching him as he opens his first pizza box, containing his favourite pizza, Spicy Rainbow. He nods absentmindedly has he starts devouring his pizza, there really is no other word for it, the way Beel eats.

Sighing you open your own pizza box, and as promised, a medium-sized pepperoni, cheese, pineapple pizza greets you with the delicious smell of baked pizza in the air. Even though you weren’t really hungry, your mouth water at the delicious-looking pizza.

Mostly in silence, you and Beel eat your pizzas and enjoy each others company. You catch yourself looking at Beel more and more, see if he is still bothered by your state of undress as it were. But the more he eats, the more he seems to settle down. You almost feel a little disappointed, that he looks more at ease. Being honest with yourself, you kind of like getting a male reaction from him, finally. Which had helped you to decide against putting on more clothes, it’s not like you were shy or anything, especially not from Beelzebub. From all the brothers that you lived with, you had hoped to spark his interest for a time now. But he mostly was interested in eating or working out, or at least, that’s what it seemed like. Being around him had sparked feelings inside you for some time now, his kindness and straight forward ways had charmed you in ways you hadn’t expected a demon could do. And it didn’t help at all with your helping him videotape himself as he worked out, seeing him work his muscles, sweat running down his skin as the flesh underneath strained against the weight...

Shaking yourself from your dreaming away, you thank him for your pizza, giving him the rest as you grow quickly full from eating only a few slices. And it does not take Beel long to inhale his own pizzas as well as yours.

“Better _now_ , Beel?” You ask him as he puts away the last empty pizza box on the floor.

Sighing, he rubs a hand over his stomach with a contented smile on his face. “Yeah, that was _delicious_!” He replied happily, making you smile.

“That’s good news, maybe you can get _some_ sleep now!” You add, earning you a small chuckle from the big redheaded demon.

Looking at you from where he’s currently sat on your bed, Beel’s cheeks turn suddenly very red again. His eyes seeming to wander over your body, making you very aware again of how little you are currently wearing. As if to state it further, a slight chill in the air nips at your skin giving you slightly goose-bumps.

“Yeah… _sleep_ …” Beel says absent-mindedly, his gaze not leaving your body.

If you didn’t know any better, it looked almost like Beel couldn’t take his eyes off you, or at least your body. If anything, he almost looked hungry again.

A sudden thought pops into your mind, not really wanting to go to bed you get up from your where you sat on the edge of your bed and crawl (with a little bit of an added wiggle to your hips) up beside Beel. His eyes never leaving you, as you adjust yourself to lean back against the headboard of your bed, legs slightly apart to make you look completely at ease.

Beelzebub’s breathing seems to quicken as he views your new position in the bed, he seems unable to move, and even though he just ate, he looks at you with hunger in those amethyst eyes. ‘ _ Might be playing with fire here _ …’ You think to yourself, but more than anything, you want this.

“Liking what you see, Beel?” You ask him, where you got this cockiness from you have no idea (might be from sleep deprivation). But from the shocked expression in his face, you got the desired reaction.

Looking at you with wide eyes, Beel seems to contemplate his answer, before answering with a reluctant smile; “Is it that obvious?” He replies, trying to look innocent as he looks you in the eyes.

His reply makes your heart skip a beat, so he did at least share an attraction with you. Mustering up a little courage, you sit over his lap, straddling him. Almost automatically he grips your hips, looking almost unsure what to do.

“Ayumi… what are you…?” Before he completes his question, you silence him with a finger on his lips. His eyes growing dark as he looks up at you with pure hunger.

Leaning in closer, you let the hand you silenced him with fall down to his chest feeling the rock hard muscles underneath his t-shirt, you steady yourself over him as you kiss him.

At first, Beelzebub’s kisses were tentative, even gentle. But as soon as you flicked your tongue at his lower lip, his arms grabbed onto you, holding you down to his mouth as he deepened your kiss. Tongues wrestling, your hands wandered over his broad chest, feeling the muscles hidden underneath the fabric. Moaning, you grind against him, feeling his member growing harder underneath you.

Your seeking hands find the edge of his t-shirt, almost desperate to feel more skin against you, while his hands caress your neck and back as he learned the taste of your lips and you learned his. The feel of his abs against your palms is everything you ever dreamt, making you hunger to touch more of him.

Gasping, Beel breaks the kiss leaning his forehead against yours. “We need to stop, I can’t… we can’t…” He says between breaths, not truly able to finish his sentence. 

“ _Why_?” You ask him, making him look at you with his hungry lustful eyes, sparkling dangerously. “I  _ want _ this… I want _ you _ …” You add in between breaths, to add to your point you grind your hips against him again. His rock-hard manhood caught between you, making him groan.

“Ayumi, if you keep this up…” He looks at you with a warning in his eyes, “I won’t be able to stop…”

Cupping his face in your hands, you kiss him again before you whisper into his lips; “Then _don’t_ …”

Almost like a switch, the crackling of lightning-like light beats the room around you as Beelzebub goes into his demon form. His eyes lighting up with his amethyst colour, looking almost ready to devour you any second. Before you can even think about your actions, or start regretting your words. Beel flips you over, your back against the mattress as he lies on top of you with one hand on each side of you, bending down, his lips meet yours in a hungry deep kiss.

A ripping sound permeates the air, as a cold sensation lands on your skin where your tank top used to be. Beel’s seeking hand quickly warming the exposed skin as it wandered, feeling every inch of you before laying his hand on your breast, his thumb teasing your nipple as he kneads the sensitive mound skillfully. Moaning against his lips, you try to get his t-shirt off, earning you a chuckle from him. For a second, he draws back to pull his t-shirt off before he lies back on top of you, the feeling of his warm skin against yours tingling and scorching hot. His lips meet yours again in a swift but hot kiss, he leads a trail down your neck, openmouthed kisses teasing your skin as one hand caresses your peak while his mouth works its way down and latches on to the other, making you gasp.

“Aaahhh!” You yell out, your hands grabbing onto his hair and horns to hold him against you, desperate to get him closer.

Releasing your nipple with a loud pop, Beel looks up at you with a worried frown.

“Too much? Did I hurt you?” He asks you, concerned.

Shaking your head violently, you answer; “No,  _ don’t _ stop!”

Sighing in relief, he takes your nipple into his mouth again, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. Alternating between sucking and flicking, driving you absolutely crazy with arousal. Heat builds up in your core, making you long for more of him. 

Just as you’re about ready to beg for more, Beel’s hand slides down your stomach to the edge of your panties, his eyes seeming to seek yours for permission. Nodding, you give it to him. He doesn’t hesitate then, his hand flips under the line of your panties warm fingers dipping into your slick folds. Beel’s fingers smoothly massage your sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure through your body making you shudder under his ministrations.

Switching breasts, Beelzebub continues to lick and suckle on the other nipple as he dips one long finger into your channel, making you writhe under him. His thumb continuing to massage your pleasure pearl as his finger pumps in and out of your warmth. Adding another finger he continues in the same, mind-boggling pace, a coiling tension builds up in your lower abdomen, making you scream out his name from the pleasure he’s giving you.

Before you know what’s happening, Beel lets go of your breast and withdraw his fingers. But before you can protest, he has already trailed down your body removing your panties before settling himself at your core with your legs over his shoulders.

“Beel… what are-” You gasp as his tongue meets the sensitive areas within your folds, interrupting any question within your mind only to be replaced by pure pleasure coursing through your veins, as Beel worked his tongue against your sweet spot. Flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue, as he slips two fingers into your channel.

Screaming out his name, you move your hips against him as he works you like an instrument. Holding on to his horns, caressing them while urging him on. The coil in your abdomen winding itself tightly, making you gasp for air as Beel works his fingers in and out of your channel, slightly curving them to massage that heavenly spot within. Your body starts to shudder again, almost like Beelzebub could feel you drawing nearer to the peak of ecstasy he redoubles his efforts moving his tongue and fingers faster to aid your way to completion.

Your orgasm crashed over you like a tsunami wave, weaving its way through your veins bringing ecstasy with every shudder while Beel rode out your orgasm till the end. Breathing heavily, you take a while to come down from your high. All the while Beel continues to lap up your juices like a starved person, as your breathing calms down, he crawls up your body again.

“I knew you smelled good… but your taste is the best thing in the Devildom…” He whispers against your lips before he kisses you again, the forbidden taste of yourself lingering on his mouth making the kiss even hotter.

You feel him moving against you, parting your legs further as he situates himself between them. From what you could feel, he somehow got rid of his pants some time while kissing you, and his boxers (if he even wore any…). His hard length felt warm against your folds, making you clench in anticipation for him to enter you.

A hand caresses your cheek as Beel breaks the kiss, his face strained, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust.

“You sure about this, Ayumi?” Beel asks, his voice constricted as if he’s holding back. 

Nodding in answer, you smile up at him. “Yeah… Beel, I am sure!” As if to prove your point to him, you lift your legs pushing him towards you with your ankles, making him chuckle.

“Eager little human are we…?” He says with his deep husky voice, kissing you again.

Reaching in between you, you feel Beel adjusting himself. The head of his member nudging at your entrance, your heart starts racing. Moving his hips, you feel him start to enter you. Stretching your inner walls you suck in a breath, he was bigger than you initially thought. The stretching sensation borderline almost painful, seeing your struggling Beel stops. Looking at you with worry. You have been with other men before, but demons must be a whole other calibre or something.

“You alright? Want me to stop?” He asks, his voice even more strained now. It’s obvious to you that he is holding back, immensely.

Shaking your head, you smile at him reassuringly. “No, I don’t want to stop… just… go slowly” You reply, nudging his bottom with your legs.

Adjusting himself again, Beel continues to enter you. You moan as you feel his length fill you inch by thick inch. Finally, you could feel him bottoming out inside you, his hips flush against yours.

“You okay?” Beel asks, caressing your cheek while peppering your neck with kisses.

You nod, kissing him back, moving your hips slightly against him just to give him an incentive to start moving. Earning you an inhuman growl, he starts to move his hips. You feel his length sliding almost all the way out of you only to slam right back in as Beel thrusts forward again, making you moan with the sensation. Setting a pace, he continues thrusting into you while lifting one of your legs over his shoulder, allowing him to enter you even deeper. Your hands grab onto him, holding on for dear life as he sets a faster pace. Your moaning and his groaning fill the room as the sounds of your hips slamming into each other echoes around you. You work your hips with his rhythm, trying to meet him thrust for delicious thrust.

> “So…  _ tight _ …,” Beel says through clenched teeth, continuing to pound into you. His hips moving faster and faster now as you urge him on.

If not for the situation, you’re certain you would have blushed from the comment. But with him working his length inside you, sending sparks of pleasure throughout your body the comment barely even registers within your mind as you climb ever higher again to that peak of ecstasy. Almost like he senses your need to cum, Beel snakes a hand between you working your pleasure button with expert movement.

It doesn’t take you long before you cum again, screaming out your pleasure as you cry out Beel’s name like a prayer. Only seconds after, you can feel Beel pulsing within you and him groaning as he pounds into you once, twice and a third time before he goes rigid. The feel of him pulsing hot warmth into you making your orgasm even stronger, almost like his orgasm spurs your own on even further.

Gasping and panting for air, the both of you take a while before coming down from your pleasure highs. Shuddering, your bodies glistening with sweat from your pleasurable exercise. Beel pulls out slowly from you, making you both gasp from the motion then lies down on his back beside you in the bed, pulling you into his arms. You go willingly, relaxing your head on his chest where you can hear his heart still beating rapidly.

“You alright, Ayumi?” Beel says concern riddled in his voice. Lifting your head slightly, you look into his eyes with a smile.

“Are you kidding? That was the best sex of my life, I am  _ great _ !” You reply in a groggy voice, relaxing against him again sleepily. 

Beel lets out a sigh of relief, holding you against him tighter. “Good…” He whispers, caressing your back absent-mindedly.

It doesn’t take long before you hear him breathing heavier, sleep obviously having claimed him. Your heart flutters with joy as you look at his sleeping face, his handsome features so serene and at peace. Snuggling more into his nook, you settle yourself against his side sighing with satisfaction as sleep claims you as well.


End file.
